Roger Withers
}| }| }} |image = |job = Magician |voice actor = Matt Leigh |number = 011 |notebook = One of a pair of failed professional magicians, experimenting with a new, spectacularly gory trick - on anyone unlucky enough to be around. |mission = World's Most Dangerous Trick |weapon = Magician Sword |health = 2500 (Dead Rising 2) 2300 (Off the Record) |gender = Male |age = 35 |race = Caucasian |}} Roger Withers is a psychopath found in Dead Rising 2. Before the zombie outbreak, Roger and his partner Reed were world-famous magicians. However, they both went insane after the incident. Story Dead Rising 2 World's Most Dangerous Trick Roger is almost completely silent, with Reed doing the talking for him. When Chuck finds them, they are rehearsing for a new magic show, with Reed often berating Roger for messing up their scenes. They then attempt "the most dangerous trick in the world", cutting a hostage named Madison in half with a large saw. Reed fails his trick, however, and Madison is killed. While Reed laments another failure, Chuck points out that they have murdered a woman. Reed yells at Chuck for insulting them, as they are just practicing, with Roger in agreement. Roger then pulls out two Magician Swords and tries to kill Chuck, with Reed backing him up using a Rocket Launcher. After being defeated, Roger crawls over to a dying Reed and stabs him to death with a dagger, claiming that he'd always wanted to kill Reed before dying himself. Tactics A good tactic at first is to run from Roger who will attack you with his Magician Swords. Reed will eventually fire his rocket launcher twice. One shot will stun you, the other hits Roger. Use the opportunity to attack Roger while he is blinded. Repeat the strategy until Roger is dead, then strafe around Reed and get close to hit him. Keep in mind any item you hold will make Chuck drop it while stunned. Another tactic is to isolate Roger from Reed, by either following him as he runs away after an attack or by luring him away while he tries to attack you, using the outside slots as a barrier from Reeds rocket launcher. Since Roger is the weaker of the two he can be killed in a few hits using a spiked bat. Unlike most bosses, Roger and Reed are more susceptible to firearms. Particularly effective is the Sniper Rifle . Since Roger tends to run away when hit (and is never invulnerable to firearms), the rifle can help you keep your distance from him. Once Roger is dead, continue to use the slots as cover from Reed. Once Reed fires his shots, run in and hit him twice, dodge, and hide behind the slots again. Repeat until he is defeated. Or put Reed in a maintenance room(the one in the place they were acting in) and beat Roger with the defiler. A good weapon to use on him his the Rocket Launcher. this weapon can destroy Roger while having plenty of ammo left to spare. Another, very cheap, yet humorous tactic, is to start continuously front kicking Roger when he rushes Chuck. The front kick will stun him for long enough to get another one ready, so just keep this up and you will kill Roger without even taking damage from him! If at any time Chuck needs health, retreat to the nearby bar. Conveniently there is a blender to mix drinks to prevent him from getting sick from alcohol. While by the bar, Roger and Reed will not follow, so just worry about zombies as Chuck heals up, then return to the fight. Rewards Prestige Points Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 40,000 PP Combo Card *Rocket Launcher Trivia *The song that plays while fighting them is "Switchback (Detroit 2000)" by Celldweller. *The duo may be based on the magic duo Sigfried and Roy, due to the outfits and nature of their performances. **They may also be a reference to Penn and Teller, as Roger doesn't talk much and lets the louder Reed act as the leader. **The only time Roger talks is after he stabs Reed. "I've always wanted... to do that." Bugs *At the end of the cutscene, Rogers eyes are closed. However, in the loading screen after killing them, his eyes are open, and pointed at Reed. *If Reed is the one to kill Roger with his Rocket Launcher, Roger will show up as "Located" in the notebook instead of "Dead". Gallery Reed and Roger dead.png|Roger crawls to a dying Reed Dead Rising 2 Roger Withers 2.png|Roger leans over Reed Roger Withers kills.png|Roger about to stab Reed to death ReedDeath.png|Reed is killed. Dead Rising 2 Roger Withers.png|"I've always wanted...to do that." Dead magicians.png|The pair is dead RogerNotebook.jpg|Roger's notebook photo Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths